Dog Eat Dog
by Midnighstar
Summary: Black Hayate is lieutenant colonel Riza Hawkeye’s best friend in the world…or at least he thought he was. A humorous oneshot from Black Hayate’s POV! PLEASE READ!


Dog Eat Dog

Summery: Black Hayate is lieutenant colonel Riza Hawkeye's best friend in the world…or at least he thought he was. A humorous one-shot from Black Hayate's POV!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I also made Riza go up one rank, as I did to Roy, he's now brigadier general, ok? Just wanted to clear that up for some people.

* * *

I never really bothered with the human known as Roy.

He didn't seem all that bad of a guy, in fact he even tried to feed me once. I actually remember when I was a pup, the day before my mommy accepted me, he was the one who held me and swung me around singing "Loyal canines how we salute thee."

As you can see…he never really posed a threat. However my doggy nose picked up that he was radiating certain feelings for my mommy…that had to stop.

My mommy seemed to have liked him but I always smell so many other female smells on him, and each time I'm greeted with that smell I'm also greeted with the smell of sadness coming from my mother.

But hear he was now…in _my_ territory, sitting on _my_ couch, showering kisses on _my _mommy…oh no. He was not going to hurt her while I'm there!

Without a second thought I jumped in-between them and started to kiss their faces too. I felt a pang of satisfaction when I heard my mommy laughing and a squeal escaped Roy.

"Riza what's wrong with your dog!" he asked a little bit annoyed. I just looked at him and glared at him as she hugged me.

"Oh Roy, he just wants attention! See? Good doggy!" while she's cradling me and petting me I stuck my tongue out at Roy. He pulled back and blinked.

"Riza…your dog just…he just stuck his tongue out at me _and_ glared at me!"

"Roy, I think all of those drinks have finally gotten to your head. Get down boy." sulkily listen to my mommy I got down. I couldn't help but growl when he shot me back a glare. He moved his way back into his position and began to kiss my mommy once more…grrr

If I jump on them again then mommy will be mad at me….what dose a doggy do when they need a distraction…bark of course! I smile to myself when I see them pull apart. Mommy turns her head and then looks at me with that 'I got my gun near by, behave!' look.

Roy growled in displeasure at that disturbance.

"What. Do. You. _Want!_" he asked irritably.

"He's probably hungry that's all….I did kind of forgot to feed him. Excuse me one moment please _Roy._" I gladly follow her out, but not before I shoot Roy a glare and walk away with her with my tail high in the air.

"Damned dog…" Roy grumbled.

To be truthful I was quite hungry, however protecting my human was the first and foremost thing on my mind. After mommy made me do the usual tricks I waited until she walked away and then I quickly ate my dinner. As fast as one with a small mouth as I could anyways.

Sounds came from the other room…groans. He was hurting my mommy!

I quickly rush as fast as my four paws could carry me to the other room and see him on top of her. She was….moaning! He really is hurting her!

Letting out the most ferocious growl and snarl I never knew I possessed. I pounced Roy off the couch…I didn't realize that he was quick as well. He had his hand around my snout, and gently pressed on the delicate spot…warning me that he could easily cut off my airway.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with this dog!" Roy asked through pants.

"He probably thought you were hurting me…" I knew my mommy would understand me…wait. Did she just say 'probably thought'? He wasn't hurting her? He then forced me to look at him. He snapped and fire came out of his thumb. I was in awe.

"Listen pup….know your place, and learn it now." was all he said…like mere fire was going to stop me. After all I live with a sharpshooter. He then let me go as I was still growling at him, then he turned to my mommy and only got up halfway. He was now on one knee.

"Riza…I know that there have been good times and bad times. You've seen me through them all. I wanted to surprise you tomarrow with this but I…I just can't hold it in any longer…" I knew that stance…my mommy kept the TV on for me one time to many. Male humans end up taking this stance before declairing their 'love' to the female. Then they live together forever. No. No way in all my lifespan am I going to let him be with her because he'll only end up hurting her! Before he could finish I swiftly charge forward and bite him square in his behind. Ha! How's that!

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled out in pain. Dammit, he still got through the one sentence…

"Black Hayate! Go! NOW!" uh-oh, mommy was mad at me. Whining as I walk out the room I quickly hide myself in the shadows being able to watch their every move.

"I'm so sorry Roy…I don't know what's gotten into him. What did you say?" she looked hopeful.

"I know _exactly_ what's gotten into him. He don't want me to be with you. Oh…" he blushed a little bit then got back down on his knee and looked up at her.

"Riza Hawkeye. Even though your dog detests me…and is crazy, will you except my hand in marriage?"

"Oh Roy!" mommy let out a sob and fell into his arms. I don't care if I get shot. I want to confort mommy. I run over to them and quickly kiss mommy's face. This _always_ made her feel better.

Feeling her pull me into a hug. She then looked at Roy and flashed him one of the pretiest smiles I've ever seen her give.

"I'd love to." she then looked to me.

"Did you hear that Black Hayate? He's your daddy now!" she said excitedly.

As the words registered to my mind, I look over a grinning human.

With a whimper I lay down.

He won.

Oh well, let's see him try to give me a little brother!

All he'll know is pain…hehehe

* * *

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I could post something. This is my first FMA fic and this is also a fic to my dear older sister little fiction. She requested this and so I gave. Hoped you liked it. Sorry its so short but it's the best I could do. Please review! 


End file.
